A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may provide voice and data communications functionality, as well as computing and processing capabilities. For example, a mobile computing device may support cellular communication over cellular network such as a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network as well as Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO) data communication over a wireless radio channel. A design consideration for mobile computing devices having such robust functionality, however, is establishing communication connections with other computing devices having equally robust functionality. Demands for establishing communication connections with other computing devices quickly and successfully are important considerations for mobile computing devices. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to establish communication connections.